Ironía
by Sabastu
Summary: Eran enemigos a los ojos de los Siete Mares Cósmicos, pero dentro de esas cuatro paredes eran algo mucho más complicado y peligroso. La vida era irónica, pero la ironía podía ser demasiado tentadora. [ OU ] [ Mashiverse ] [ Elsie x Justice ] [ Jelsie ] [ SpaceJerza ]


.

* * *

.

Bueno, ¿no lo vieron venir? xDD La verdad estoy pensando en Edens Zero como si fuese un Universo Alterno de Fairy Tail y obviamente la pelirroja pirata es Erza y el albino policía espacial, es Jellal. Así que... ¿cómo no iba a escribir de ellos? 7v7)r Lo sé, lo sé... soy bien fácil... lol.

Importante:

Aunque pienso en ellos como el Jerza, obviamente tienen circunstancias un poco diferentes, los estoy visualizando más como el Edo Jerza/Mystwalker. Ya que acá ella es la del camino fuera de la ley y él, el del camino de la justicia.

No se sabe mucho de Elsie (Erza pirata) ni mucho menos de Justice (Jellal albino), así que lo relatado acá casi que no tiene base en canon.

Con este fic solo me estoy rascando la picazón de querer escribir de ellos. Tal vez luego me avergüence de este fic por lo poco apegado al canon de las personalidades y hechos, pero la verdad, me gustó demasiado escribirlo. ASDFGHJKJHGFSA. LOL.

Espero lo disfruten.

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : Edens Zero no me pertenece. Pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura**

 **Diálogo.**

 _«Pensamientos»_

Narración.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **ONE SHOT**

 **.**

 **IRONÍA**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

De seguro todo terminaría igual que siempre.

 _Y precisamente por eso iba._

La pirata espacial había caminado por toda la ciudadela central de la Zona Neutral, envuelta en una capa de viaje común y corriente, sin emblemas ni escudos que revelaran su identidad. Podía usar alta tecnología en lugar de ese simple trapo, pero el riesgo de poder ser descubierta le daba una excitación especial al todo.

 _O quien sabe, tal vez si quería ser descubierta._

Bajo la simple capa escondía su muy reconocible cabello, un visor de flujo térmico bastante común escondía la mitad de su cara y el parche de su ojo, y sus ropas eran las que cualquier fémina del planeta en que estaban usaría.

Para casi nadie sería reconocible, ni siquiera para su temible tripulación a la cual ella comandaba con mano de hierro.

 _Solo él podría reconocerla a pesar de su disfraz._

Se solían ver en el mismo centro de hospedaje para visitantes de la zona, uno de los cientos que habían, solo a pocas personas se les permitía vivir en la Zona Neutral, así que el negocio del hospedaje era uno de los más importantes en ese lugar. Ese pequeño planeta en el cuarto Mar Cósmico fungía como un puerto de intercambio de mercancías, información, tecnología, energías y demás, pero principalmente, era el único lugar en los Siete Mares Cósmicos en donde era prohibido el accionar de la Confederación Galáctica, allí no podían arrestar a nadie, sin importar que lacra de los mares cósmicos se encontrasen cuando ellos mismos se detenían en el planeta a cargar Ether para sus naves, cargar alimentos, o simplemente, conseguir información. Muchos pensarían que lo único que tendrían que hacer los _"policías espaciales"_ sería esperar que los vándalos transgresores de la ley dejaran el planeta; después de todo, el tiempo máximo de estadía era de treinta días propios de la estrella, pero en la Zona Neutral, se podían pagar agujeros de gusano y aparecer en casi cualquier lugar que se quisiera. Eran caros, sí, pero cualquiera que fuese objetivo de la Confederación Galáctica de fijo podía pagar el precio de uno de ellos.

 _Ese era el caso de los conocidos piratas Skull Fairy._

La pirata dobló en una esquina, el aroma del inconfundible alcohol amargo del planeta Ethil le llenó las fosas nasales y supo que estaba cerca del lugar, al observar dentro del local, pudo divisar a algunos uniformados de la confederación atragantándose de ese alcohol de contrabando. Memorizó a todos los que vio y sonrió para sí misma, a ese idiota no le iba a hacer gracia cuando se lo dijera, no que a ella le importasen esos inútiles, pero ver el enojo en la cara de _él_ era algo que iba a disfrutar, si él castigaba a sus subordinados, mejor para ella.

 _Disfrutaba crearle heridas, y también lamérselas._

Cerca del hospedaje pactado escuchó a unos hombres hablar acerca de atacar la bodega de una nave de carga, de seguro eran nuevos en el lugar y no sabían las consecuencias de algo como ello, así como la Confederación no podía atacar a nadie, nadie podía atacar a nadie. Allí todos eran iguales. Los ataques a naves o personas eran castigados fuertemente, raramente la pena bajaba de una pena de muerte con una inyección de calor de neutrones, los destinarios de tal castigo empezaban a derretirse por dentro hasta convertirse en una especie de gelatina oscura, pero eso sí, gritaban y gritaban y lloraban y suplicaban antes de llegar a ese estado. Nadie estaba seguro de quien mandaba en ese planeta, pero quien fuese era tan poderoso como para mantener la paz en ese lugar a base de fuerza, ningún pirata que se preciase, ni confederativo, ni autoridad monárquica se atrevía a hacer algo en contra de la Zona Neutral, algunos creían que la misma _"Madre"_ era quien regía allí, otros decían que ese planeta era el primogénito de _"Madre",_ el primer planeta que parió y por tanto al único que resguardaba con su poder.

 _No sabía que tan ciertas eran esas habladurías._

El hospedaje la recibió con sus paredes sucias, pero firmes, era un lugar de los más baratos y por eso no había identificador de ningún tipo, precisamente por eso lo escogían. La pirata subió unas escaleras y se encaminó por un conocido pasillo, su objetivo era la última puerta del pasillo, pero cuando pasó por la tercera puerta, una mano la sujetó con fuerza y la metió a una habitación, la mujer alzó la rodilla para golpear al atrevido, pero una mano detuvo el golpe, mientras la hacia chocar con fuerza contra la puerta, cerrándola con esa acción.

― **La habitación de siempre estaba ocupada, tendremos que conformarnos con esta...** ―la voz la hizo soltar el arma que ya estaba empuñando y no se resistió cuando labios deseosos se estamparon contra los suyos con una voracidad que agradeció internamente ya que ella sentía ese mismo hambre por él y así no debía controlarse. Disfrutó de su lengua y dejó que él tomase la suya antes de morderle el labio hasta hacerlo sangrar, sonrió sádica porque aún así él no dejó de besarla, de hecho eso solo hizo que él dejase de sostener su rodilla y metiese su mano en medio de sus piernas para separarlas y apegarse más a ella.

Él estaba como lo imaginó.

 _Duro y dispuesto._

Pasó sus manos por su torso, comprobó lo de siempre, el que no llevaba su uniforme de confederativo, por supuesto, él no lo llevaría. Como si no presentarse allí como lo que era no cambiaría el hecho de que se acostaba con una de las piratas más buscadas de los Siete Mares Cósmicos, ella se lo había echado en cara una vez, pero él le había devuelto el golpe al decirle que ella tampoco usaba sus ropas insignes de Skull Fairy.

 _Ambos eran igual de hipócritas._

El pensamiento la molestó y en lugar de abrirle su camisa la rompió, no quería la ropa con la que aparentaba algo, quería lo que era él, quería solo sentir la piel entre ambos y no todo lo demás que volvía todo eso que sentía y deseaba en una cuestión complicada e imposible, pasó poco tiempo para que la ropa de ambos desapareciese, ella se había encargado de la mayoría de la ropa de ambos mientras el acariciaba y besaba su piel desnuda, la última parte de su ropa era el parche de su ojo, y de eso se encargó él, no tenía que verlo para saber que expresión ponía cada vez que lo quitaba, era una de culpa.

 _Disfrutaba de eso, y a la vez no._

Cuando el acarició la zona antes cubierta por el parche, decidió que estaba rebasando una línea y lo empujó con fuerza, él no se resistió y con un tercer empujón lo hizo caer de espaldas a la cama, se sentó a horcajadas sobre él mientras lo recibía en su interior, la luz de una lácrima automática se activó fuera de la ventana de su habitación y fue capaz de ver el placer inundar los ojos del hombre, no quiso que esa expresión cambiase al ver su completo rostro expuesto, y por eso se inclinó a lamer su labio que aún sangraba por su mordisco previo.

 _Pues sí, le gustaba causarle y lamerle las heridas._

― ** _Elsie_** ―murmuró él con placer, causando un escalofrío en ella que le gustaba y detestaba en partes iguales, por eso en lugar de debatirse por ello, clavó sus uñas en su pecho, en especial en la casi invisible cicatriz del lado izquierdo, y aumentó la velocidad en que su cadera bajaba y subía sobre él, él gruñó incapaz de contenerse, enredó sus dedos con fuerza en su cabello y la atrajo hacia sus labios para besarla con fuerza, su cadera subió hacia ella, llegando a tocar ese lugar que la hizo arquearse y olvidarse de lo que siempre quería olvidarse y no podía.

De quien era ella, y de quien era él.

 _De lo que eran y no eran._

No estuvo segura en que momento acabó él, pero sentía su húmeda liberación en medio de sus muslos, ella había caído sobre su pecho, aún unida a él. Disfrutando más de lo que debía de esa cercanía.

Odiaba eso.

 _Pero igual permaneció allí._

― **Vi a tus hombres uniformados emborrachándose en una taberna con alcohol de contrabando** ―dijo luego de un largo silencio, sintiendo su frustración al escucharla y sonrió satisfecha.

― **Y estoy seguro de que disfrutarás dándome sus nombres.**

― **No tanto como la seguridad de saber que serán sancionados por el hipócrita superior que se acuesta con el enemigo.**

― **Está prohibido consumir alcohol mientras se está en una asignación, acostarse con alguien no y estamos en la Zona Neutral, según sus leyes aquí no hay enemigos ni criminales** ―su patética manera de tratar de justificar lo que hacían la hizo reír con deleite sadista.

― **Justice,** ** _Justice_** ―se elevó un poco para observarlo a los ojos―. **¿Acaso eres tan ciego como indica tu nombre?**

― **Si fuese ciego tal vez no a caería en tu tentación una y otra vez** ―le acarició el cabello―. **¿Cómo alguien tan hermosa puede ser una criminal de tu calibre?**

Ella sonrió de medio lado.

― **Es lo que soy...** ―dijo con un leve deje de amargura―. **Y eso me recuerda que es lo que debo seguir siendo** ―intentó bajarse de él, pero los fuertes brazos del confederativo se lo impidieron.

 _Y ella no intentó liberarse tampoco._

― **Aún tenemos tiempo** ―le dijo, al mismo tiempo que la ponía de espaldas a la cama, tomaba sus manos que estaban a punto de atacarlo, se las subía sobre la cabeza y la ataba con una técnica de su gear a las barras de la cabecera de la cama haciendo apenas visible la marca de su gear en el lado izquierdo de su cara.

 _Le gustaba esa marca._

― **¿Qué arrestar a alguien no está prohibido en este lugar?** ―apuntó divertida, la atadura que había usado en ella era débil y ella podía romperla, pero ni siquiera lo intentó―. **Estás siendo injusto,** ** _Justice_** ―recalcó la ironía de su nombre.

― **En estos momentos no soy más que un hombre corrompido por tu belleza,** ** _Elsie_** ―susurró contra sus labios antes de volverlos a tomar con fuerza arrasadora, no pasó mucho tiempo para que la pelirroja sintiese como se endurecía dentro de ella, la sensación de eso la hizo hervir de deseo, por eso no tardó en abrazarlo con sus largas piernas y deshacer la atadura con su gear, para luego clavar sus uñas en él e incitarlo a tomarla con más fuerza, embestida tras embestida, gimió deseosa de más y fue correspondida con el cumplimiento de sus deseos hasta que todo acabo de nuevo entre más gemidos y gruñidos y sudor y calor.

 _Mucho calor._

― **Quédate esta noche...** ―dijo él, luego de controlar su respiración agitada, elevándose sobre ella usando sus antebrazos, ella alzó sus manos, las enredó en su cabello suave y plateado y lo jaló con fuerza mientras sonreía.

Él ni se inmutó ante el dolor que le causaba.

 _¿Por qué permitía ser lastimado?_

― **Los idiotas piden cosas idiotas...** ―se alzó para tomar su labio inferior, succionarlo con fuerza y hacerlo voltearse, hasta quedar sobre él―. **Y ni tú ni yo somos idiotas.**

Se bajó de él y de la cama.

Desnuda como estaba, estiró sus brazos sobre la cabeza, suspiró satisfecha, sintiendo ese delicioso dolor en sus músculos luego de una actividad tan demandante.

― **Quédate** ―repitió él, aún en la cama.

― **¿Me vas a atar de nuevo si no lo hago?** ―se volteó a él, desnudo y tentador la observaba, eso sería un poco más fácil de resistir que el mensaje en su mirada.

― **No significará nada si te quedas de esa manera.**

― **¿Y qué significará si me quedó por voluntad propia?** ―alzó una ceja.

― **Significará lo que quieres que signifique** ―ella negó y se volteó a buscar su ropa, no era la respuesta que quería, ni siquiera sabía que respuesta buscaba, él cerró los ojos, como si no la quisiera verse ir.

― **Con esa respuesta ambigua sigues siendo incongruente con tu nombre, Justice** ―rompió ella el silencio.

― **¿A qué te refieres?** ―abrió los ojos y observó que ella estaba cerca de la ropa pero seguía desnuda.

― **A qué parece que quieres que yo decida cada paso, que le dé significado a todo esto** ―rió con amargura―. **Si es que todo esto tiene significado. Fuera de este planeta somos enemigos mortales, ya antes te intenté matar, y tú has intentado capturarme por años en esas elegantes naves de la Confederación. Todo esto es ridículo.**

― **Los dos somos parte de esto que ves ridículo.**

― **Sí, lo sé. Pero yo puedo excusarme en el hecho de que soy una pirata corrompida que disfruta de burlarse de las leyes de los Siete Mares mientras manipula en la cama a uno de sus guardianes de alto mando** ―lo señaló―. **¿Y tú?**

Él no contestó.

― **¿Esa es tu respuesta? ¿Silencio?**

― **Me niego a responderte porque te conozco.**

― **¿Eso qué significa?**

― **Significa que si te lo digo desaparecerás por esa puerta y solo te volveré a ver el día en que te capture.**

― **¡Ja! Escucha la seguridad de tus palabras** ―mandó a volar una de las lámparas apagadas con su Gear―. **Habla de una vez y comprobemos lo que acabas de decir.**

― ** _Elsie_** ―pronunció su nombre con todo ese sentimiento que sabía que ella no quería conocer, un nombre que sonaba tan dulce era portado irónicamente por esa temible mujer, pero él sabía lo realmente apropiado de ese nombre, solo él sabía lo que de verdad ocultaba ella― **Yo...**

 _Más allá de la apariencia, más allá del parche en su ojo, más allá de su supuesto objetivo como pirata espacial._

― **Cállate** ―lo detuvo mientras se encaminaba a la cama, antes de poder sentir siquiera algo por la decisión de ella de no escucharlo, la cabeza de la mujer estaba en su pecho, y sus dedos delineaban con gentileza que nadie creería capaz en ella, la única y casi invisible cicatriz en su piel, una que ni la alta tecnología de sanación con la que contaban los confederativos había podido sanar por completo, la herida casi mortal que ella le había hecho al lado izquierdo del pecho―. **Me quedaré hoy, pero cállate,** ** _Justice_**

Él asintió.

 _Era lo más seguro para ambos._

No hablaron mucho más esa noche.

 _...Ambos sabían lo peligroso que era eso que no decían..._

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _._**

 **¿Reviews?**

 **Los reviews animan a escribir a los fanfickers.**

 **QwQ**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso**

Ya sé, ya sé... ¿qué pasó aquí? No sé... xD Como dije antes, tal vez después me avergüence de lo errado de sus personalidades o hecho, pero estoy segura que no me arrepentiré. Es mi camino shipper... 7v7)r

¿Qué les pareció? Me muero por saberlo. Dx

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¡Mil gracias por leer!**

 **Adieu.**

 **NwN/**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


End file.
